The book
by 8annie81
Summary: Shizuku is horrified to find, Haru has left a book on her coffee table. She resolves to hide it from sight, but how can she?
1. Heat

The intense eyes of a man stared at her from the coffee table, a fainted woman, mouth twisted in pleasure held flush against him.

Shizuku gaped at the book. It was the one their teacher, Saeko-san, had loaned Haru. He'd left it on her coffee table. Open face down, which was bad for the spine of book. Not that she cared.

She spun away from it, reinvigorated to get her glass of water and return to bed. A queasyness came over her. What if her parents saw it, and thought it was her book.

Her father's feathers were already ruffled with the way Haru. Who had come over completely emboldened, and had just chosen to stay the night on a whim.

She managed to give one word answers and a blank look to all of her father's questions about Haru. While it was working for now, it certainly wouldn't work if her parents saw that book.

Her Mother had yet to actually meet the boy. There was one, calculated question at dinner. Shizuku's breath had caught in her throat. She'd composed herself, chewing through a choked cough.

"Haru is a classmate of mine. We study together because we have the same homeroom. He stayed in our guestroom out of practically." She'd answered.

And her mother, a busy woman, had given the topic no more life. Instead asking her husband about the roll of produce stickers he'd left in his pocket by mistake. They'd gone through the dryer or something.

With her mothers attention off of her, she breathed a sigh of releif. She intended to keep it off, too.

She picked up the offensive book. Flushing down to her neck with a simpering heat.

How could he read that flagrent book so casually. Didn't it make him aroused- She shook her head hard. She would not think about Haru...Aroused.

She was not thinking about Haru aroused.

She was not thinking about his eyes, his hair, or his lips.

She was not thinking about how hyper consious she was about every second he was near. How he would hover so close to her while she studied.

How he was so close she could feel his body heat. Sometimes feel his breath-

She darted upstairs and flung herself into her room. She was sweating, her chest tight. She gulped, but couldn't dislodge the pebble that seemed to be in her throat.

She threw the offending book at her dresser. Her hands shaking.

Unfortunately, the book hit her own carefully stacked textbooks, and they all slid to the floor together. She ignored the mess, flopping onto her bed.

She was hot all over, her eyes wet from the strain of her tight throat. A tear streaked from her eye.

She pressed her hot face into the bed, trying to quell her racing thoughts.

Haru this, Haru that. Haru, Haru. Haru.

Shizuku whimpered into the duvet. She felt he had completely invaded her mind, and there was nothing she could do to quiet the emotional storm.

She burried herself under her blankets, still shaky and hot, and she hoped she wouldn't dream.

She hazed in and out of sleep, offhandedly aware that she was in her room, in her bed.

Scenes drifted by, unimportant, unremarkable. Talking animals, a rainy city. She shifted, waking further, her eyes opening to her bedroom and closing to Haru's hot lips.

Shizuku bolted upright, duvet falling off.

She bustled around the kitchen, drawers sliding open and shut, bowl and utensils clinking. She dropped it all down on the table, and began shoveling leftover natto into her mouth.

She didn't bother resealing the cling wrap, she was going to eat them all. Her toast popped up, and she bit into the steaming twice cooked bread.

Her mouth was numbed by the heat. She didn't even taste anything going down.

"My!" Her clearly nervous father exclaimed. "You have quite the appetite, you are still growing after all!"

Her bangs hung over her eyes, and she didn't deign to respond. A sour mood eminated from her, she made short work of her second peice of toast. Inhailing it like a paper shredder.

He watched in horror as she took another serving of the sticky beans. He wondered pitifully if his pre-packed lunch had survived, before deciding that it didnt matter.

Takashi Mizutani was a smarter man than he looked. He wasn't going to get between his daughter and the refrigerator.

Having finished her meal and her subsequent mountain of dishes, she left the tidy, empty kitchen.

In her bathroom she spashed her face, rubbing the crumbs of sleep out of her eyes, as well as the crumbs of toast off her mouth.

Tired, red eyes looked back at her. She felt heavy, and not just from the full belly.

A whining voice told her to crawl back into bed. She silenced it with a final splash of water.

She got dressed for the day and scooped her books off the floor, she had studying to do. She pulled on an extra sweater, the A.C in the library gave her goosebumps.

Especially when Haru watched her study. The way he stared, like he could eat her.

She bristled and made sure to grab the last apple from the fruit bowl. Knawwing it to the core on her way to the library.

_


	2. Cold

She was right to bring a sweater, as soon as she stepped through the automatic doors the cold breezed against her face. Burning in her nose for the first breath.

Aside from the scratching of pages turning and the occasional heel click on the linoleum floors, it was funtionally silent.

She huffed a little sigh of relief. She'd needed this quiet. Her usual table by the window was empty, the chair pushed in straight, even with the legs of the table.

Just like she'd left it.

The other chairs, the three that belonged to the table flicked past her peripheral vision as she went to sit down.

Two pulled close side by side, where Asako and Sasayan would sit. The chairs seemingly closer each time.

And the third, pulled three feat away by Haru. Facing her seat directly, so he could slouch in it and stare right at her.

She hastily pulled all the chairs in line with the table, and pulled out a paper back book and some sheets of notebook paper.

A muffled groan of horror seeped through the hand she'd clamped over her mouth.

It. Was. That. Book.

The man on the cover stared at her, deep dark eyes, chiseled face and muscles.

His shirt clung to him so tightly you could see every pectoral muscle. And the woman was symmetrically perfect. A dress, fluttered about her, stopping at her soft perfect thighs.

Worst of all was the pleasure written across her face. Eyes closed, mouth a perfect 'o'. A bit like she was about to sneeze.

Shizuku doubted she ever looked that good, let alone 'sneezing'.

She wondered what Haru-

No. No, no.

She dropped her head onto the table in defeat. She was here to study!

Not think about Haru having an orgasm.

Not to imagine his face like that.

Eyes open? Or closed?

Panting and vulnerable. His eyebrows knitted together and his bangs going every-which-way. Would moan and gasp out loud? Would he bite his lip? Or hers...

She was shaking. Excited, nervous, and guilty. Why did he make her feel like this?

Why did she want to know so bably if he pleasured himself to this book?

Huffing, she ran her hand through her bangs. She looked down at the book, apprehensive and embarassed.

She thumbed the cover open, the first page was much less troublesome to look at. It's yellowed pages and white ink were much less sexy than that cover.

But the introduction gave her a sudden chill.

The main character was a virgin. Shizuku snorted. Why read about a nervous virginal character, being swept up by a dark eye'd, muscle bound man.

There was surly nothing to be learned from a virgin. The main character didn't know any more about sex than she did!

Keeping her derisive comments to herself, save for the occasional huff, she read on about the womans woes in love.

He snuck up on her just as the leading man was being introduced. She'd just learned that his eye color was 'brown like chocolate' when Haru, kneeling on the ground, chin on the table, eyes glinting with his intense grey-black pupils, said,

"Is that the adult novel Seako-san let me have? The one about sex with strangers?" He asked, much too bluntly.

Her whole face scorched up immediately and her mouth made, shape after shape, but she couldn't get enough air past her teeth to do anything but fizzle and sputter.

"Nnnnn--Aaaaaa--Wwww-!"

He was unfased, and even smiled asking, "Have you gotten to the part where he licks her **_CENSOR_** and passionatly kisses her **_REDACTED_** Her breathing hitched and then bordered on hyperventilation. She couldn't even fathom him saying those things.

Haru looked down at the book, and made note of where she was. He took it from her and spun it to face him, flicking ahead in the book to the part he liked before sliding the book back under her stiff frozen hands.

A look passed across his features. Amused, and seemingly aroused he told her, "This is the hottest part, I really get **_OMITTED_** reading it."

With that, he turned and left.


	3. Slick

Her breath was coming in little puffs, but it was slowing down. The blush stayed in her cheeks. She started to push the book away and stand up.

Wobbly, cold legs, tingling with inactivity and the pinch of the edge of her seat on the backside of her ridged knees.

She opted instead to sit completely still, hands in her lap, bangs in her face.

The book stayed open on the page, its spine cracked from having been folded over on this very page. It was clearly well read.

Shizuku was dizzied again knowing that he, got off to this page alot.

He got off to this. A lot.

The springs in the vending machine groaned, not wanting to give her the last can of green tea. She glared at her pink reflection, she was going to get bad marks on her tests if she couldn't study.

She did **not** see the vending machine three rows over that offered 'XXX girls, DD girls, and much more' She **didn't** see the flashy neon blinking 'relax, relax, relax'.

Someone had left a bananna peel on the ground she discovered, as the pavemebt rushed up to greet her. The last thing she wanted was to be on the ground in front of the adult vending machine.

She looked up at it for a split second, and the censored bodies of large breasted women loomed over her, writhing in pleasure on the covers of little white magazines. Small enough to fit in your pocket.

These women wanted sex. They didn't have to be coerced into it like the passive woman in the novel she carried. But she didn't see the appeal of this flashy pornography any more than the subdued build up.

It was all just distractions. She needed to study, but the library was not sonewhere she'd like to be. She'd try to study at home.

On her bed, her notebook and chemistry book in front of her, the chemical formulas kept trying to look like jumbles of letters and numbers, but she straightened them out into cohesive bonds.

She smoothed her hands over the page earasing a stray electron from one side and then added it onto the other. Now it made sense. This made sense, she smiled at her work briefly.

The next formula was longer and had a train of electrons and extra bits to sort through. She leaned over the page settling into a rhythm, when a book slid out of her bag and bumped into her foot.

It was the novel. And with new eyes she could see the gap in the middle where Haru always had it folded over. The lump in her throat was dry. She never did get that green tea.

She'd go out and get something. Food, drink, anything. But as she got out of bed, her weight shifted the novel all the way out of her bag. It now sat in the middle of her bed. It's glossy cover making the mans intense eyes shine at her.

She whimpered at it. And she picked it up. Jittery and hot, she sat with it in bed, letting it glide open to a certain page.

The man was intense, the woman quivered. Things were described as warm and slick, tight and thick.

It used phrases like, "His throbbing member, and "her dripping warmth".

It was "slowly caressing her womanhood" and "licking at where her hips met". It, "lapped up her love juices".

She sputtered closing the book. It was so...incomplete. The thrill was coated in molasses. She squirmed.

It was so stupid.

Looking down at the novel, and turning it over. She read the back cover. And there was a snippet there too. "Her coming of age, and of other things..." It was trying to imply, but it was too sugar coated.

She was not thinking about about it. She wasn't.

She gulped, her dry throat making her hiccup. She'd just get a soda.

From the vending machine.

She had a mantra.

 _'Soda machine, home, study. Soda Machine. Home. Study.'_ She releated it to herself manically. She coiled and uncoiled her sweating hands.

She'd taken anatomy. She could feel her swollen labia rub together as she walked. It was hot out, and about to rain. It was so, so humid.

 _'Soda! Machine! Home! Soda! Soda! Machine!'_ Stopping in front of the flashing neon 'relax relax relax' it blinked. She glared at it, burning up in front of it.

She spun, looking everyway. No, no. She thought. But she punched in the code. The woman on the cover fell forward into the tray. She cramed it into her pocket. Heart pounding, legs cold and numb.

Back in bed, the two offensive materials side by side.

It was exactly what she'd expected.

" **Fucking"** and **"cunt"** and **"cock".**

 _"Feeling him inside me"_ and " _my quivering loins_ " and " _his manhood!_ "

Her head spun as she looked back and forth.

Day and night.

" **cum** "

" _heat rising below, cresendoing_ "

" **yes, yes, oh, fuck me, yes!** "

" _His eyes, his chocolate eyes, they made me melt!"_ She closed them both, stacked them together like papers. And she reached for her laptop.

It was hot in her lap, its little fan whirring and it's battery burning. She'd sat in front of it a long time. What would she even type?

Finally her fingers flited across the keys. 'how to cum'. She clicked search, all balmy and hot. Her genitals throbbing with her heartbeat.

She settled upon a textpost with the same title, it had several answers.

Showerheards, carrot sticks, vibrators, pillows and stuffed animals all scrunched up.

She could recall bedding tangled around her as she tossed and turned, and how it had a warm tingle. Or how a very hot bath was...right in a way.

Having collected enough information, she slid everything onto the floor. And after washing her hands in the sink, came back to bed.


	4. Unsure

She had plenty of subject matter to chose from, she knew what movements to use to be stimulating.

But it wasn't what either book said. The skin around her vagina was puffy and a little humid. Her fingers were cold and felt odd.

She tutted, having just barly touched it and already hating it. Shouldn't soft little caresses send her head rolling back, her skin raised in goosebumps.

It wasn't even interesting. Maybe she was over thinking it. Just put a finger in and-

Well it wouldn't, at least not comfortably.

No to that too.

About to reach for her laptop, clearly she just needed to read more about it, when she leaned forward. And caught the 'gleaming chocolate brown eyes' of the man on the cover, she rolled hers.

Grey would be better. A new wave of arousal pulsed in her lap.

Oh. She swallowed and laid back, hand over her skirt, giving a little pressure.

Grey eyes, staring at her like he could eat her. His black hair tousled, and a little in his eyes. His mouth pensive, like he was about to tell her, what exactly, she didn't know.

She rembered their few chaste kisses. Forgetting everything before and after. Just his hot mouth, his familiar breath.

Him shirtless after the shower, he was thin, but wiry with muscle. His shorts low on his hips, the gleam of water dripping off of him.

She focused again on his hungry eyes, the back of her knuckles pushing against her own mouth, needing sensation there to complete the fantasy.

Two fingers, over the skirt. Rubbing up and back over her clitoris. She mumbled "Haru..." And shuddered.

Pleading the vision of his eyes, the memory of his bruising lips. Just. More.

Rubbing and envisioning, she felt the pleasure grow. Waining here or there, but she pressed firmer. Almost rolling the skin around her clitoris in quick circles.

She came, her toes curled and a little clear liquid wet her panties through.

The wet garment clung to her, feeling nice on her cooling skin. But she decided she wouldn't want to sleep in it. She came down, letting her pulse level out.

She changed and nervous, shaky, and satisfied she was ready for bed.

Her alarm blared and she blanched. She didn't want to face the world. She didn't want to see her family.

Her classmates, or that teacher. She didn't know if she wanted to see him. She felt compelled to stand in the street at the thought of it, but also...

Didn't she kind of want to?

Getting ready and gathering up her books, this time, not those books. She tucked them into her matress, not giving any thought to why.

Of course his desk was surrounded by admiring girls. She was able to slink past, relaxed at not having to greet, or be greeted by anyone.

Still somewhat on edge, she got her desk ready for the lesson. Despite being ahead of the lesson plan in this class, she had cold swirls in her stomach and hot fever on her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

It bothered her not to be able to pay attention.

Haru looked oversized, sitting with one leg folded, hunched over and leaning forward. He caught her eye and beamed at her.

She snapped her head down, the heat eating up the rest of her face.

Eventually class ended, and she was able to do the work in her next class. Listening idly and filling in answers, occasionally switching to taking notes of what this teacher said.

He wasn't in this class, but his very existance was what clouded her.

At the end of a long day he approached her. She'd considered sneaking home, avoiding him. She had before, but it's not like the thought of him wouldn't follow her home.

That, and _he,_ might follow her home.

He greeted her cheerily and dove right into it, "How was the chapter about **_PURGED_**? Did you like it?"

"I didn't read it!" She blurted. Losing herself in a rant, one she may have been preparing since the final class period of the day.

He cut off her rant, furious. "Why not? You were already reading it! You don't even care about what happens!?" Realisation seemingly dawns on him. "You just wanted to steal the book! Give it back! Theif!"

Her mouth snapped shut, and she looked at him, her eyes darting all over his face. "What!?"

She couldn't even hear him yelling anymore, the gears were turning in her head. A smile broke out across her face, offending him further. He only stopped yelling to look hurt when she started to laugh.

She wiped at her eyes, finally able to stop, caught in his absolute pout.

"One, it's not even yours. Two, I didn't steal it." She chuckled, a wide grin playing on her features. "It just wasn't that good."

His face was blank, considering this. "Alright. Saeko-san has a whole series of them, I'll ask her for anoth-"

She grabbed his hand as he began to turn, clearly about to do just that. Her head was tilted down, her bangs over her eyes.

He blushed too, her hand lingering on his.

"Haru..." Her eye's wouldn't meet his. "These are private things. I don't want anyone else to know I read the book."

He beamed, embarrassment forgotten. "So you did read it!"

Shizuku huffed, struggling with her shaking lips. "Aren't you listening?" She said with some anger.

His hand went to her chin and he tilted her head up. "Yes. You read it, and you didn't like it." He had that look in his eyes.

The one that had made her cum the night before. Before she could stop herself she had grabbed his collar and pulled him down. She kissed him hard and moaned right against his lips.

Then her eyes flew open, panicked and she pushed him all the way back, right onto his ass. And she ran.

Haru sat back, shock slowly replaced with a moony grin. He cupped his face in his hands. "I'm listening," he said to no one, "You read it and you liked it."


End file.
